Protect me, Miyako
by Junsui Bara
Summary: Summary inside MaronXChiaki MiyakoXYamato
1. Characters summary

**Summary-** Maron was a fun girl, happy and cheerful and had many many friends. However, when she was walking home one day, she gets raped and she was forever changed. Before the man could kill her, her best friend, Miyako, rescues her, resulting Miyako to be the only person she would ever talk to. She becomes quiet and shy- afraid even when someone else comes near, and she hides behind Miyako. When a new student, Chiaki, takes a shine to her, she gets really frightened and wont even look at him. Confused and thinking she is just playing hard to get, he tries to get her away from Miyako, resulting in getting hurt. badly. as in ER. Will he ever even get Maron to talk to him? find out! **progress- **Coming soon! **Anime- **Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne (only characters though) **Couples- **MaronXChiaki MiyakoXYamato

Info and other things you need to know….

Main Characters:

Maron Kusakabe- 16, junior in highschool, lives alone (as in manga and anime) and has no family but her parents, was fun and happy and outgoing until she is raped one day going home from school. Best friend- Miyako Toudaiji

Miyako Toudaiji- 16, junior in highschool, lives with her father and mother, only child, is very strong and bold. Not afraid to tell it like it is. Very VERY protective of Maron, saved Maron from man who was going to kill her, growing up to become a detective/cop.

Chiaki Nagoya- 17, junior in highschool, lives alone, ran away from home, has a father but is an only child, He is a new student and takes a shine to Maron, doesn't know what happened, extremely handsome, somewhat of a womanizer

Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne- age unknown, identity unknown, meets with Maron to encourage her (is NOT maron) partner is Finn Fish Jun-tenshi, love interest/ rival is Sinbad (who is also NOT Chiaki)

Sinbad- Age unknown, identity unknown, doesn't appear much. Is mostly talked about and described by Kaitou Jeanne. Partnered with Access Time Kuro-tenshi, love intrest/rival Kaitou Jeanne

Finn Fish- Sweet little half-angel, encourages Maron

Access Time- devious dark half-angel, prankster, loves Finn and tries repeatedly to get her to love him back, mostly here for humor

Umm…. Yep. Hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1 In Comes Trouble!

**Chapter 1- In comes trouble**

It was a typical Monday at The High School (AU no its name is The High school. Yeah. My brain isn't working ok?). It was dead winter, a little before holiday break, and two girls were making their way towards the school.

One girl looked brave and daring. She had her dark purple hair short, and had the grace of a gymnast. She wore the school's uniform, just as the other girl, and had her backpack (AU er.. briefcase?) in a casual but threatening pose on her shoulder. She had that `don't-mess-with-me-or-I-will-kill-you` look about her, as well as a `You-mess-with-my-friend-you-are-dead` expression. She walked protectively in front of the other, and occasionally glanced over her shoulder to the girl walking behind her, as if to guard her.

Said other girl had pretty orange-brown hair, and looked almost the complete opposite. She looked fragile and scared. She pressed as close to the first girl as possible, and kept glancing around, as if something would pop out at and attack any second. She looked soft and angelic, and like a real nice, sweet girl. She looked like she was about to burst out crying for no apparent reason, and her huge, soft, hazel eyes begged for protection.

"Maron, it's not the end of the world! I only got one class switched. I am still in all the rest of your classes!! I asked again and again, but they said they couldn't change it back." The first girl was saying.

"But Miyako! It's lunch! Where will I sit… can't I change my schedule too?" Maron sobbed, looking up at Miyako with pleading eyes.

Miyako sighed regretfully. "I already asked that, too, but the principal said no! Isn't that unfair? I should sue this dang place." She punched the air in front of her, as if to prove a point.

Maron nodded, then took her place shuffling behind the other once again, looking even more downcast than before.

"Hey we can think of it as a good occasion! You can make some new friends!"

Maron looked at her as if she had just said she would get shot in two seconds.

"Nooooo!!!" Her eyes started to tear up. "I… I don't… I don't _want _new friends, Miyako! What if… what if… what if they _do _something to me?" she hiccupped.

Miyako quickly rushed to comfort the other girl.

"They wouldn't dare to! You know what I would do to them! You can sit at our spot alone and just read! You would like that, right? Didn't you just start that new series? Um.,. that one about animals?"

"Its Redwall," Maron sniffed. "It's a good series. But what if someone wants to sit next to me?" Miyako had this look in her eye that suspiciously resembled fire.

"Don't worry about that…" she cracked her knuckles loudly.

"Oh… ok."

They resumed silence, and walked into the building, out of the chilly air.

They got to their first class earlier than everyone else, just like everyday. They sat in the seats in to corner at the back, furthest away from the door.

As Miyako watched everyone come in, she noticed with her expert eye a new student. He had blue hair and dark blue eyes, and was incredibly cute. As she was looking at him, he turned his head towards her and winked.

She could feel a blush coming, so she quickly turned her attention towards Maron, to see her reading.

"Maron! Pst, Maron! There's a really cute new guy! Have you seen him?" Of course she hadn't. She knew this well enough, but still felt she should let Maron know she hoped for her to get a social life soon.

Maron looked up at her, then cautiously peeked over her book around the room until she saw the new student. She nodded at him.

"I wonder where he came from?" She muttered to Miyako.

"I don't know, but he is HOT!" Miyako giggled. Maron looked at her amusingly.

"You say that about all guys!" She glanced casually around the room again, and about fell out of her chair. "Is he supposed to be walking over here?!" She squeaked in alarm.

Miyako looked up and, sure enough, he was heading towards them, looking cool and having girls swoon and guys looking at him jealously on both sides. Maron sat petrified in her seat, and Miyako casually stepped in front of her, as if to shield her from the approaching guy.

"Heya cutie. You look like a fiery girl! Much more attitude than any of the other girls here. I like my girls with attitude." He winked at Miyako, who was unable to contain her blush.

"I-I-I may have more spine than anyone else, but I don't think you're my type." She stuck her nose in the air stubbornly, still blushing. Behind her, Maron giggled to herself.

He casually tried to move around Miyako to Maron, but she side-stepped in front of him again.

"What are you doing?" She asked in a bored tone, though Maron could hear the slight edge in it. He raised his eyebrows.

"I was wondering who was behind you. What are _you _doing?" He tried again to side-step her, only getting blocked as before.

"Maybe, my friend doesn't want to see you, mister block-head. Ever thought of that?" He looked taken aback, as if no one ever dared call him something other than `hottie`.

Miyako smirked at his idiotic expression. The teacher, thankfully, decided to come in at that moment, and Miyako and Chiaki were forced to stop glaring at one another. The latter huffed and sat down. Maron leaned towards Miyako shakily.

"Wha-w-what was he doing?" Miyako glanced over her shoulder to see him staring at Maron.

"I don't know, but I can safely say this; in came trouble!"


	3. Chapter 2 Lunch

**Chapter 2**

Miyako cursed to herself. All throught first period, the new guy had been sneaking peeks at Maron. Maron, of course, noticed every time. And blushed. Every time. Which the guy noticed. Which made him look again. Which continued the cycle. By the time the bell rang, she was ready to kick the guy's incredibly cute face in.

She shot out of her seat and grabbed Maron's bag, ushering her out of the classroom as fast as she possibly could, and as she passed Chiaki, she noticed with satisfaction the look of frustration covering his features.

"He was looking at me." Miyako turned to her, drawn out of her thoughts by the concern of her friend.

"What?"

"He was looking at me!" Maron's eyes were wide and her cheeks were warm. "Why did he keep staring? I mean, he WAS looking at ALL the girls… But… Still… I don't like him!" She frowned.

"Don't worry Maron, he looked like a pansy anyway. I bet YOU could take him." She sniffed. Maron could actually take a lot of people if she wanted too. Regaurdless of her small demeanor, she was a strong athlete, flexible and steady, and was pretty powerful. If only she would assert herself! Miyako sighed.

"Well… I guess so. Did you do your homework…?" As the went from class to class, their day righted itself, and they hadn't seen hide nor hair of the cerculean- eyed boy. It was as if their first period hadn't been horrible at all! They could live with having ONE class with a nusiance. And soon, he would see neither were interested.

'_Or at least, Maron isn't.' _Miyako thought to herself. Despite her attitude, she found it was hard to rid the cocky smirk of Chiaki from her mind. So what? It was just a little crush. Whatever.

Then came lunch. Maron stood stiller than a statue, her breath coming in short gasps. Miyako patted her shoulder.

"There's nothing to worry about! You'll do just fine. Just eat, and read, and I'll see you soon! You don't have to talk to anone if you don't want too." Maron bit her lip. She was being so weak! She hated it. But she hated the feeling of being by herself even more.

"I can do this." Maron wasn't sure whether she was talking to Miyako or herself. But it gave her a little courage. "I can do this." She smiled, determined. Miyako looked at her, grinning.

"That's my best friend!" The warning bell rang, and she looked startled. "I gotta go! See you soon Maron!" She ran off, praying Maron would be fine.

Maron watched her friend speed down the hallway, nimbly dodging around people and turning around a corner. She turned and faced the cafeteria, her hand clinching her lunch almost as tightly as her stomche.

'_I can do it, I can do it…'_ she chanted to herself. '_It's just lunch.' _She set her things down at her spot, looking regretfully for a moment at the sempty seat in front of her. Sighing, she opened her lunch and gently set her book to the side. She finally started calming down. She really could do this. It really wasn't bad at all! She even smiled at a few people who, after looking startled, grinned back. But then she checked herself, and quickly looked down, finishing her food quickly. After throwing away her trash, she sat down and started reading.

After a bit, she was so caught up in her book that she didn't notice the giggles and whispers that suddenly started.

She DID notice when the chair in front of her moved.

"Miyako? I thought you-" She looked up, and choked on her words.

"You mind if I sit here?" Asked Chiaki.


End file.
